


Prom

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Campbell remplazó la cama de David por una litera lol, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jasper esta vivo y es consejero wuuuuuu, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Pining, Prom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: “¿Fuiste al baile de graduación de preparatoria?”Fue en una conversación a mitad de la noche que David le hizo esa pregunta: cuando sus píldoras para dormir tardaban en hacer efecto y Jasper procrastinaba el cerrar sus ojos por miedo a terminar en otra pesadilla, así que todo lo que quedaba era hacer plática hasta que uno de los dos cayera primero.





	Prom

“¿Fuiste al baile de graduación de preparatoria?” 

Fue en una conversación a mitad de la noche que David le hizo esa pregunta: cuando sus píldoras para dormir tardaban en hacer efecto y Jasper procrastinaba el cerrar sus ojos por miedo a terminar en otra pesadilla, así que todo lo que quedaba era hacer plática hasta que uno de los dos cayera primero.   
Jasper asomó su cabeza para poder observar a David desde el lado de arriba de la litera, alcanzando a ver a penas un cuarto de su figura acomodada hasta el cuello dentro de las cobijas. Era una pregunta extraña, considerando que en ratos como aquellos solían hablar de otros temas. 

Lo usual era el trato a los campistas y actividades futuras, pero aquellas conversaciones escalaban eventualmente a discusiones sobre series de televisión y películas viejas hasta incluso la existencia de los aliens o los fantasmas. Ocasionalmente hablarían de sus juventudes y las aventuras que tuvieron en sus tiempos de campamento: Jasper era una persona nostálgica que idealizaba su infancia, así que era inevitable, pero aquello era poco y, en cuanto a cuestiones de adolescencia, no tenían una sola memoria que compartir. 

Jasper y David crecieron en la misma ciudad y por algún tiempo fueron a la misma preparatoria, mas nunca solían intercambiar más que algunos saludos y ocasionales charlas cortas. Sus clases nunca concordaron, y para el momento en que se graduaron y fueron enviados a la universidad, estaban prácticamente listos para olvidarse el uno al otro. Entonces terminaron trabajando para el mismo campamento de verano.

“No fue la gran cosa.” Respondió Jasper, después de meditar en la historia que ambos tenían juntos por lo que probablemente fuese una eternidad.   
Hubo un corto silencio. Jasper estaba listo para asumir que David se había quedado dormido y probablemente debía hacer lo mismo, mas este dio señales de vida.

“Al menos pudiste ir con tu amor de preparatoria.” 

Jasper sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella chica, Kelly, quien había roto con el tan pronto como fue aceptada en su escuela de ensueño. 

“Repito, no fue la gran cosa. Al menos no es como las películas lo intentan hacer ver.”

David solo pudo dar un sonido de afirmación. Ahora que lo pensaba, su voz sonaba extraña en aquellos momentos, como distante, quizá somnoliento. Probablemente estaría por caer ante el sueño en cualquier momento.

“Suertudo. Desearía haber podido bailar con el mío.”

“¿Tu qué?” 

Jasper logró oír un bostezo. 

“Mi amor de preparatoria.”

Jasper intentó recordar aquella época, buscando en su mente alguna imagen de David pasando el rato con alguna chica. David solo se juntaba con los nerds, así que era difícil pensar en alguien por quien hubiera tenido ese tipo de conexión. Aunque, claro, quedaba implícito en su deseo que este nunca había sido correspondido.

“¿Quién fue tu amor de preparatoria?”

Jasper no consiguió respuesta. Intentó asumir que David solo se había quedado dormido. 

David se quedó debatiendo alrededor de media hora si alguna vez le diría a Jasper.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cuántos errores tendrá esto. Solo sé que estoy algo triste por no poder graduarme con mis amigos dentro de unos meses y tenía que desquitarme con algo.


End file.
